


Time Only Flies When You're Around - random drabbles

by interestedbystander



Series: Time Only Flies When You're Around [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Drabble prompt requests from Tumblr. These are non-sequential, just some fun.





	1. Sebastian and Alexandru hang out, chaos ensues

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles - the life and times of Sebastian Stan and Sasha Benson.
> 
> All drabbles will be new chapters - if you're keen to keep up, hit the 'subscribe' button :)

“Hey, little guy,” Sebastian smiled, pushing his wet hair from his face as he wandered into the living room, spotting Alexandru content in his play pen where he’d left him prior a very rushed shower after the gym. Alex barely acknowledged his father’s reappearance as he played with the blocks in his little, chubby fingers, concentrating hard on trying to piece them together.

Whining because he couldn’t do what he wanted, Sebastian climbed over the fencing of the octagon quietly and sat beside Alex, holding his big hands out. “Can _Tata_  help?” he asked quietly as he offered his hands carefully and Alex placed the blocks in them, looking up expectedly, wanting his father to fix his current problem. “What do you want to do? Just put these blocks together?” he asked as Alex looked at him, his big blue eyes confused. Instead, Sebastian put the blocks together and waited for a response which came in the form of Alex’s arms flailing and shaking his head. “Should we put it on this block?” Sebastian continued and moved the blocks around a few times before satisfying his son.

Continuing with Sebastian looking on, Alex suddenly hurled himself into Sebastian’s arms for a warm cuddle. Sebastian grinned gently. This was the shit he lived for these days. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s little shoulders and kissed his fair hair. “I love you too, little buddy.”

The moment turned sour as he caught a whiff of what was cooking in Alex’s nappy, Sebastian made a face and suggested they head to the nursery to change him. Sebastian hoisted Alex out and put his feet on the ground, offering his hand which Alex took without question, toddling ahead of his dad towards his nursery before going a little bananas when they entered the room to avoid being put on the change table where he truly was at his cheekiest.

_Oh, how Alex hated a nappy change._

With Sasha out, Sebastian knew he would struggle. But he was a man! A father, he couldn’t let Alex sit around the way he was. This didn’t need to be a two person job.

Lightly holding Alex down and getting to work making a multitude of silly faces to keep Alex’s attention, poop made a mess of his hands and the change table, Alex’s wriggly baby bum not wanting to sit still (ironically, just like himself at Alex’s age, Ana had recently told him), Sebastian struggled as his phone started ringing in his pocket.

“Goddammit,” Sebastian muttered, knowing it was his agent. Agent would have to wait –

A knock on the apartment door pounded and the sound of his mother struggling behind it, calling in Romanian, “The door won’t unlock, Seba!”

“Hold on, Ma!” Sebastian called as Alex rolled to his tummy, writhing anyway to avoid the nappy going back on his little baby bum. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered, trying to wrestle Alex back to his back and finish the job, much to the toddler’s displeasure. Forearm across Alex’s chest, Sebastian forced a nappy on as Alex started to cry. “Ha, done!”

He picked Alex up and kissed his temple, bouncing him gently on his hip and tidied his hands with wipes and hand sanitiser quickly.

“Made that as hard as possible, didn’t you, buddy?” he tossed the dirty nappy in the nappy bin and went to rescue his mother from the front door he’d been meaning to have a locksmith take care of for nearly a month now.

Thinking of his headshot, he wondered if he should add:

_Domestic god… diaper changer extraordinaire… baby talk aficionado._

Then thought against it immediately.


	2. How does Sebastian pick Sasha’s ring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt requests from Tumblr. These are non-sequential, just some fun.

“Fuck,” Sebastian muttered as he stared at the calendar on his iPad.

“Charming,” Sasha replied, doing some gentle stretches for her knee on a mat across from him.

Sebastian gave her a gentle smile. “Sorry. I just realised it’s Ma’s birthday next weekend and I’m in Atlanta.”

“Oh,” Sasha pouted, sitting up properly. “That sucks. I’ll take her and your step-dad out or something if you want me to?”

He scratched his neck. “You don’t have to do that,” he said, a little touched at Sasha’s generosity. Although Sasha and his mother got along well, and always had, he didn’t want her to feel like she had to step in for him when he wasn’t available.

“Babe, you have reshoots,” she shrugged, helping herself to her feet. “Your mum will understand.”

“Just with Mark so unwell – ”

“Sebastian, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know that if you were home, you’d drive upstate. It’s cool – just make sure you send her a big bunch of flowers. Besides you’re her only son and I know for a fact, in her eyes, the sun does shine out of that adorable little bubble butt of yours.”

Sebastian laughed, blushing a little. “You’re such a dork. But I gotta go, need to be at the gym in 15 minutes. I’ll go past a jeweller or something on the way back.”

“Okie doke. Do you want me to meet you?”

“It’s cool,” he stood up and walked to her, putting his hands on her waist and leaving a lingering kiss on her lips. “You enjoy your afternoon without me.”

“It’ll be insufferable,” she teased as he grinned back. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course,” he kissed her again. “Love you,” he gave her a gentle thwack on the ass as he pulled away to retrieve his gym/overnight bag he’d stashed under her kitchenette bench when he’d arrived the night before.  He grabbed the elastic on his wrist, tying his long Bucky hair into a bun at the back of his head. “Bye, baby. Have a good day,” he blew a kiss as he left.

* * *

Gently wringing at his hair and not hiding how overwhelmed he felt in a prestigious jeweller like Harry Winston, Sebastian sighed as the jewellery consultant, Jonathan, introduced himself with a wide grin that Sebastian forced himself to return. “Hi there, I have no idea what I’m doing here. I was supposed to get something for my mother for her birthday, like a watch or something, but I walked straight to rings and all I can see is me putting this one right here on my girlfriend’s finger.”

Jonathan gave a light laugh, not wanting to overwhelm a prospective customer (commission). “Okay, that’s a lovely thing. Please relax, sir,” he tried to reassure Sebastian. “And it’s good that you feel so passionately about it. Did you have something in mind?”

Sebastian tapped at the glass incessantly. [“This blue one. Here.” ](http://interestedbystanderwrites.tumblr.com/post/176685987839/interestedbystanderwrites-sashas-engagement)

Again, Jonathon laughed. “Shall I take it from the glass so you may see it up close?”

Sebastian nodded before he could hesitate as the ring was placed on a velvet mat before him. “Years ago,” Sebastian started, picking the delicate jewel into his large hands. “Well, before we were together… she said she wanted a sapphire ring. We were in spending summer with friends in South Carolina – it was so hot. And we were so drunk. I told her I didn’t want to get married at all and she wasn’t surprised, she thinks my parents have messed me up real bad and she’s not wrong,” Sebastian sighed. “She said she only wanted a ring that had blue in it somehow,” he said before he could stop himself. “This is sapphire, right?” Sebastian frowned, looking at the brilliant blue surrounded by the diamonds. 

“Yes, sir. Blue… is sapphire,” he replied simply.

“Is it obvious I’m winging it?” Sebastian asked.

“Blatantly, sir,” Jonathon gave a small laugh. “But you’re passionate and sure of yourself, that is enough convincing for me.”

“I want it,” Sebastian said.

“Prices commence from – ”

“Money doesn’t matter,” Sebastian cut in before he retained his composure and smiled. “I’m sorry, that was rude,” he blushed. “Money isn’t an issue. This is the ring I’ll ask my girl to marry me with.”

“And you’re sure you didn’t want to look at any others?” Jonathon asked gently.

Sebastian shook his head, his still damp hair from the gym falling into his eyes. “No, this is it. Thank you.”

“No problem, sir. Did you want to take it with you now?”

“No. Can it stay here?” Sebastian asked as Jonathan nodded. “If I do, I’ll do something silly and propose as soon as I get home and it’ll terrify her,” Sebastian blushed.

“Is she amazing?”

“She’s beyond amazing,” Sebastian replied, looking at the ring again. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

“Sounds like she’s got a pretty good man too.”

* * *

“Hey babe, you here?” Sebastian called as he unlocked his way into Sasha’s apartment later that evening, turning the lock as he dumped his bag.

“Bedroom,” she called back. “I have pizza and a laptop set up for Netflix. Big plans.”

Sebastian chuckled to himself. “I’m still on that diet you keep givin’ me shit for, ya know?”

“Oh, quit it. A slice of pizza won’t kill you, you fucking baby.”

“Probably not,” he agreed, wandering in to find Sasha with pizza in hand and not wearing a hell of a lot. He stopped and rested against the doorframe, licking a smirk back from his lips. “Good evening.”

“Figured you could have the pizza if you worked out for it,” Sasha suggested with a playful shrug.

“ _Jur că nu te-aș fi putut iubi mai mult decât o fac acum, și totuși știu că voi mâine o voi face_ ,” Sebastian told her as Sasha raised an eyebrow back in confusion but not asking any further questions as he crossed the room in strides, stripping his sweater and gym shirt eagerly.

* * *

_Jur că nu te-aș fi putut iubi mai mult decât o fac acum, și totuși știu că voi mâine o voi face: I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow._


	3. Giggly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt requests from Tumblr. These are non-sequential, just some fun.

“Could you cram more food in your mouth, my love?” Sasha asked, her voice laced with sarcasm and trying not to watch on in amazement as Sebastian force-fed himself a piece of cake for dessert like it was his last meal. They were sharing their first date night in a million years and this was the behaviour he was treating Sasha with. “I mean, it’s not like every set of eyes aren’t already on you anyway.”

Argh, yes, they were both noticing the badly hidden phone photos being taken in their direction at the lovely Manhattan eatery. Please, some decorum to let she and Sebastian eat in peace?

Upon second bite, the cake was demolished and he smiled wide, crumbs and frosting smeared through his longer-than-usual beard and sticking to his lips. Delicately, he took his linen napkin and dabbed the corners of his mouth as Sasha sighed, biting back a grin at his ridiculousness.

“Gone?”

“You missed half of it,” she told him as he pouted and handed her the napkin.

“Help your man out then?”

Groaning, Sasha went to him to only be cut off by a lingering kiss of cream cheese frosting and red velvet cake. A small moan peeped through as Sebastian laughed gleefully to himself.

“Sorry, I’ll behave,” he promised as Sasha tried again and he gave her a gentler kiss this time, Sasha realising she would be wearing cake crumbs also.

“You’re infuriating,” she hissed, shaking her head and tossing his napkin back in his face, tending to her own dessert.

Stealing Sasha’s spoon, he took a bite. “So good,” he said with his mouth open, showing Sasha everything.

“For god’s sake, Seb.”

”What?” he begged the question.

“You’re making a scene.”

“Am not, I’m just enjoying my food.”

“My food,” she corrected.

“That too,” he winked as he swallowed and cleaned himself up properly. “There, better, Princess of Table Manners?”

Sasha clutched his chin in her hands and nodded. “There’s my handsome man again.”

He kissed her gently, that cheeky little French kiss that was specially made to make her knees weak. He had the most divine flick of the tongue against hers and she thanked her deities that she was sitting because she’d be a puddle on the floor otherwise. A little woozy, Sasha couldn’t resist the grin on her face as he leaned in and kissed her. “Shoulda got the tiramisu,” he joked of her dessert against her lips as she bursts into quiet giggles, pushing him back as he smiled back happily, loving that belly laugh she was resisting.

“You’re the worst.”


	4. Neck Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt requests from Tumblr. These are non-sequential, just some fun.

Sebastian is usually pretty chill - quiet and reflective, it takes a lot to get a hugely over-the-top rise out of him. But one person knew how to make him a keening, wild mess in private or public.

Spotting Sebastian on the couch, thumbing through his phone - for a guy who is reluctant to share too much on social media, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t engrossed in others lives and constantly checking their feeds (including exes, that drove Sasha crazy but she’d never tell him. She could be _chill_ too), Sasha’s stealthily crossed the hard wood in her wooly house socks, deathly silent.

Now behind him, Sasha bobbed a little and quietly nuzzled down the side of his stubbly neck. He shrieked a little as she took his attention and she continued, leaving the faintest of of faint butterfly kisses on his neck - more centrally located between his jaw and just below his earlobe.

Immediately, his head fell to the opposite side, submitting his throat to her and he was powerless. “Where’d you come from?” he asked, his throat raspy from under use but mostly desire, a breathy moan completing the sentence.

“Shhhh,” she replied, continuing her teasing ministrations. “Enjoy.”

“Okay,” was all he could reply as a litany of curses and groans flooded the apartment as well as Sasha’s giggles as she massaged his strong, muscular shoulders before running her hands down his chest. “Fuckkk,” he murmured, before his arms were suddenly raised and he pulled Sasha over the couch with him. “What’s your play, _diavol_?”

Clearly flustered, his skin flushed in desire and it was a true sight, Sasha grinned with a modest shrug as she sat comfortably on her favourite seat in the house - Sebastian’s thighs. “Some opportunities are too good to miss,” she reckoned. “Am I not allowed to kiss my man?”

“Any fuckin’ time you want,” he admitted, with a short chuckle, running his hands through his short wavy hair. “Honestly, I would never stop you from kissing me.”

“On the neck?”

“You know that’s my kryptonite,” he reached forward and attempted to kiss her lips as she pulled back a little. “What?”

“I have to hit the road,” she gave an apologetic grin. “I have class.”

Groaning, Sebastian collapsed back on the couch cushions. “High and dry, baby!” he accused as she laughed, pulling back to stand. Reaching down, she gave him a gentle kiss and caressed his stubbly cheeks.

“I’ll be gone a few hours. I’m sure you can amuse yourself until I get home.”

“I’m going to romance the shit out of you tonight,” he decided as she broke into a cackle, collecting her work backpack and putting it over her shoulders. “In retaliation!”

“I fail to see the threat,” she whipped back, grabbing her keys. “You’re about as romantic as me and that’s a big fat zero. Bye, lover. See you later,” she blew him a cheeky kiss.

“You are truly a piece of work, I hope you know that!” he called after her, adjusting his pants uncomfortably.

* * *

_diavol - devil_


	5. Seductive Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt requests from Tumblr. These are non-sequential, just some fun.

There are some night’s that Sasha Benson was still overwhelmed by Sebastian Stan, her once best friend and now soon-to-be-husband. Sure, on the daily, he was adorable and basically the most handsome man she’d ever met, but times like this, when he had been suited, preened and strutting down a red carpet somehow elevated him to levels of hotness she’d sometimes forget he could achieve.

While they still did not do red carpets together (minus that one for that small Captain America: Civil War film), Sasha was happy to meander with his team while he schmoozed with interviewers and signed autographs for far too long (his generosity with his fans was still well and truly over and above what she’d witnessed any of his co-stars ever give). Taking the occasional snap of him, wearing a fond smile that he was a part of something so great.

Canada held such a special place for them as a couple - TIFF was the first film festival they went to together as a couple and here they were a few years later in midst of Sebastian’s ridiculously busy schedule, trying to organise their wedding in the fleeting moments they were spending together. And here he was celebrating yet another highly anticipated film, Sasha was so fucking proud. Her quiet achiever. He’d gotten so clever over the last few years to only look for parts that meant something to him though it usually meant his free moments were spent with his nose in scripts or heading to meetings with his team.

“There you are,” Sebastian smiled, sidling up to Sasha and linking his warm fingers through hers. “Surviving?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” Sasha replied him, smoothing down the lapels of his black velvet jacket. He gave a slight shrug, admitting he was hanging in there.

“We have that dinner to get to,” he said. “Are you ready to go?”

“Just waiting on you, handsome.”

Sebastian blushed and gave Sasha’s ass a cheeky, well-disguised thwack as she made a face, holding back a laugh.

“That really hurt,” she confided.

“Plenty more where that came from,” he teased in a low voice as the film’s publicity gave him a subtle hint to move along. “The car is waiting.”

“Would hate for you to be late, dear,” she said, as he lead them, hand still firmly holding hers. Opening the door for her, Sebastian gave her a weak grin and a gentle kiss before letting her get in the car.

“Love you, sweetheart. Thanks for being here.”

“This is as close as we get to date night, these days. Annually, here in Toronto.”

“Ha!” he scoffed, closing the door after her and trotting around to the other side to take his seat beside her. She moved into the middle seat, wanting to stay close to his body heat. He smelled divine as well as she slinked her hands around his waist. He kissed her hair, taking the few seconds to enjoy the privacy of them having a moment alone.

She looked up and met his eyes and he raised an interested eyebrow. “What do I have to do to get you to blow off this dinner and we have some time to ourselves instead?” she offered, her nose lightly nudging against his.

He stifled a giggle. “Oh, wow.”

“We haven’t seen each other in weeks. And we leave tomorrow for New York, then you’re off to Greece without me,” Sasha bit her lip as Sebastian, tempted, licking his own.

“Baby, I - ”

“I’ll do _anything_.”

Sebastian, now giggling, tried to compose himself. “I could hold you to that.”

Instead, she kissed him. So lightly, it was like a gentle wind across his lips. He gave a moan, his eyes fluttering closed as he fell for the moment, lurching a little as Sasha’s hands moved forward.

“Watch yourself, baby. You’re playing dirty,” he warned steadily.

“I am,” she said against his lips. “Is it working?”

“Well, yes. I can’t say that it’s not,” he smiled as she kissed him again, a little deeper this time, her tongue sweeping across his plump lips and he gratefully kissed her back. “You gotta stop.”

“I’m not doing anything,” she protested.

“I disagree,” he breathed, moving back an inch and wriggling in his seat.

“I can’t do anything if you’ve worked yourself into a state,” she smirked, moving back to her seat. “Not at dinner at least,” she took her mirror from her compact and re-applied her lipstick.

“We’ll leave as soon as we can, okay?” he conceded as she wiped some lipstick from his mouth. He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. “I’m 100 percent here for this little act of seduction.”

“I can play this game all night,” she scoffed back at him, jokingly.

“I know you can,” he concurred with a wide grin. “Wouldn’t expect anything less."

“How’s the pants?” she teased.

“Not great,” he admitted, his eyes flitting closed and a litany of quiet Romanian words was all there was to be heard before his eyes flashed open again, once again Hollywood heartthrob, Sebastian Stan, not the man who was putty in his fiancee’s palms moments ago.

“See, that’s where you went wrong by wearing them.”

“ _Jeee-sus_ , Benzo!”

“I promise I’ll behave,” Sasha blatantly lied.

“Don’t trust you as far as I can throw you.”

She laughed, her facade slipping. “Yeah, I wouldn’t either.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
